ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Arrived in Yo-Kai City (Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon's
Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon have arrived in Yo-Kai City, and then DemiDevimon appeared scared them DemiDevimon: Wearing the mask of peace and hope... Comes the fearless defender and hero of this town! It is me, Captain Justicemon! He strike a pose. Kotemon: Umm... Bearmon: I don't know if this is a.... DemiDevimon: Hey boys! Do my hero-senses detect that you got troubles? Just say the word and Captain Justicemon will make all your problem solved. Kumamon: Who us? DemiDevimon: Yes. Kotemon: We are just trying to make some friends. Never mind, forget it. DemiDevimon: Don't be intimidated by my magnificence. Go on and say it. Then remember you vote Captain Justicemon. Kumamon: What vote? DemiDevimon: Oh, um. Forget about that. How can I help? That's the only reason I'm here to help. Kotemon: Hmm... Kumamon: I got it. Tell us about this city? Everything look so festive. Is it always like this? DemiDevimon: What? That's it? Nothing else? Well, the festivities are on account of the dream feistival, and this is why I've made sure there's carnival stuff all over the city. Kotemon: You sure? Like what? DemiDevimon: Oh, you gotta see for yourself. Wouldn't be much of a dream of I just told you. Kumamon: Okay! Thank you! DemiDevimon: And this time! Don't ever forget! Captain Justicemon is the one who solved all your problems. Bearmon: Um. Okay, we got it, Captain Justicemon. Swelterrier: Oh No! This is not good! Now we can't open the ice cream shop for Blizzaria. They saw Swelterrier, Blazion, Sproink and Swelton DemiDevimon: Trouble? Rescue is on the way! Bearmon: A Festival? Kumamon: Guys, maybe we should make some friends around here. Kotemon: Okay, let's do it. They approach him DemiDevimon: Well, if those boys that I've saved. I'm stairs you'll have to get in line. I'm working on a progress with those four. Swelterrier, Blazion, Sproink, Swelton King Enma: And all we have is some trouble. Swelterrier; Yeah. All we were trying to do we make our own special recipe ice cream. Sproink: And we have some trouble. Swelton: Come on, it's not a bad deal. DemiDevimon: I'm so sure you're the victims of sabotage! Swelterrier: Not quite! Quit making stuff up. Swelton: It was just an Ice Cream machine. Blizzaria left this for us.. But we don't know how to work on that machine. Sproink: And we're sorry, Enma. We wanted you to be the first to try our special recipe ice cream. Enma: Guys, it was very nice if you to think of me. Swelterrier: We tried. Swelton: We might be hot. But we don't know how to work this thing. DemiDevimon: Don't worry. Leave it to me- one bowl of ice cream coming up! Swelterrier: No way, you're gonna make a mess. Leave it alone! DemiDevimon: I want to help you! Minutes alter He make mess around the stage DemiDevimon: (Growl) This machine is broken! It just needs a good punch... Enma: It won't do it! Kotemon: Hey, maybe we can give it a try? DemiDevimon: No, if Captain Justicemon can't fix it, there ain't nothing you can do, boys. Kumamon: Maybe we won't, but there no harm in trying. Beside I like Ice Cream so much. Swelterrier: Okay! And better you three then him. Here you go, boys. These are the directions for the machine. They making ice cream from the machine and they did it Enma: Oh my Goodness! This is delicious I may faint. I never had that kind of ice cream. Thank you so... Um... Er Kumamon: I'm Kumamon, this is my best friends Kotemon and Bearmon. Kotemon: We help people like you guys. Enma: Well, thanks. Boys. Swelton: Way a go, boys! Swelterrier: I finally got it... We had to push this machine the other way. Sproink: Hm... I got an idea! We could let our customers make up their own favorite flavours of ice cream! DemiDevimon Not with this thing! Well... Those boys might got it work in this time. But that thing need to be destroyed! Enma: Don't every think about it! They look Angry at Him DemiDevimon: Fine! But Captain Justicemon will be back! He left Kotemon: So, about Captain Justicemon. You say he's real name is DemiDevimon? Swelterrier: Yeah! He's the biggest trouble maker here in the city. Sproink: All because he just calling himself Captain Justicemon. Because he wants to win the Million Dream Award. Kotemon: What's the Million Dreams Award? Enma: That's one of the Dream Festival events. Everyone vote for who they think is the town's must exemplary people. Bearmon: I see. So that's what he meant by votes. Swelterrier: And if you win the Award, you boys get an amazing prize. Enma: And even though, it's just a small token, nothing elaborate. The event is supposed to help us appreciate how much we all look out for each other every day. That's the spirit of the awards. Kotemon: Well, that's greatand all. Swelterrier: DemiDevimon wants to get his claws on the prize. Swelton: And he knows that nobody's gonna vote for him if you put his name on the balance. Sproink: But nobody is stupid. All: Yeah They laugh Kumamon: Wish somebody else will look out for us? Kotemon: I'm sure they will. Category:Transcripts